This invention relates generally to scrap handling apparatus and more particularly to a crusher for metal turnings and the like.
Various machines, called crushers, are available for reducing metal chips and turnings to reduce the volume of the scrap. Conventional crushers, however, could be improved. Conventional crushers are subject to jamming when a piece of tramp metal such as a metal bar or the like is accidentally fed into the crusher. Heretofore, jamming of such a metal bar has required manual intervention. Access to the jammed article in the machines has heretofore been made from the top of the crusher or through various manually operated and normally secured doors in the crusher itself. Finding and removing the jammed article was a time-consuming process which unnecessarily exposed the crusher operator to the scrap being crushed.